


if looks could kill

by SkyRose



Series: bring on disaster [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Hate Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Yuri is 18, so you know what you're in for, the working title of this was 'The Yurio/JJ Lingerie Fic That Has To Be Written By Someone'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Yuri keeps receiving packages from his rival. At first, it's all fairly innocent. He should have known what a pervert like JJ was up to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from writing SMB to write this work of sin. I don't typically write short smutty oneshots but this idea kept clawing at my mind and there aren't nearly enough JJ/Yurio fics so... Enjoy!
> 
> (btw this hasn't been edited, sorry for mistakes)

Yuri stares down at the package in suspicion. It wasn’t his birthday anytime soon and he hadn’t ordered anything off the internet in a while. He even had a different address for the fan mail to be sent to and never be opened by him. In a fit of drama, Yuri grabs the biggest knife he can find and stabs it into the box. When he rips it open, he scowls. Inside the box is a red and white sweatshirt with the glittery letters  _ JJ  _ proudly displayed on the front. It’s not his size, it’s far too big. Yuri instinctively pushes the box away, cursing to himself.

He has no clue how JJ managed to get his address. Only a handful of people knew it. It was probably Viktor that gave it to him. That man knew nothing of boundaries. Yuri stomps to the trash can with the box and shoves it in. He knows that this is just the beginning.

**~**

The next package is twice the size of the last one. Yuri half-expects it to be full of a lifetime supply of maple syrup or something equally stupid. And it is stupid. Inside this box is the biggest stuffed animal Yuri had ever come close to. It’s a four-foot white, fluffy cat with a big red bow tie around it. Yuri rolls his eyes at the menacing beast. It’s too big to fit in any of his trash cans, so he let’s Tasha go to town on scratching it up.

One day, Viktor and Yuuri come over and see it. They both find it hilarious, despite not having the full story.

**~**

The third package is small and light. Yuri finds a simple red beanie with a white maple leaf sewn in the front. There’s a sticky note stuck onto it, with what Yuri assumes is JJ’s handwriting reading;  _ Just one picture, please? _

Yuri pulls out his phone and takes a picture of his hand, sticking up his middle finger toward the hat sitting inside the box. He tweets it, not bothering to tag JJ.

JJ retweets it only ten minutes later.

**~**

The fourth package arrives and Yuri wants to dump it straight into the trash without opening it. He doesn’t, however. He reluctantly opens it and finds a black tee. Printed on the front is mountain scenery with a Lynx proudly standing in the center. Yuri hates that it’s cool, even with  _ CANADA  _ written in big, dumb block letters at the bottom. He keeps it.

He makes the mistake of wearing it out one day while running a quick errand, not expecting anyone to recognize him. Someone does, of course, and snaps a picture. It goes around Twitter and Instagram in the follow days. JJ retweets the picture and quotes it with heart-eye emojis.

**~**

JJ and Yuri cross paths many times as the packages are sent. At first, JJ had tried to act innocently when the saw each other at competitions, but after the hat tweet, he kept asking if he enjoyed the presents. Yuri always cussed at him and JJ taunted back with blood-boiling statements.

_ Most ladies would love to be sent gifts from King JJ. _

_ The cat was cute, I bet you sleep with it at night. _

_ Still waiting for the picture of you wearing the hat, kitten. _

Yuri hates the obvious flirtatious undertone JJ uses whenever he speaks to him. Ever since him and his fiance broke up, his playboy antics have been dialed up to ten. There’s always been a small tone to JJ, but now his intentions are so painfully clear. Yuri hates him for it. Why should he assume Yuri would ever waste a night with his bitch ass?

**~**

The tiniest package Yuri’s ever seen arrives. He aggressively picks at the tape until he gets it open and dumps its contents onto the counter. In absolute horror, Yuri picks up the small item, immediately knowing what it is. It’s a bottle lube. He drops it likes it burns when he reads the label and  _ he actually sent me a bottle of fucking lube.  _ Yuri notices another sticky note feel out of the box along with the bottle.

_ Have fun. Hope you think of me. _

Yuri wants to tweet another picture with his middle finger, but he can’t with this one. He can’t. Not with this.

**~**

A week passes before he feels any urge. But one night he wants to and  _ it just so happens _ that he ran out of his own lube and hasn’t gone out late enough to sneakily buy any more.

He doesn’t finger himself while thinking of JJ.

He doesn’t.

**~**

The next package.

It’s —

Yuri stares at it longer than necessary. It’s a dildo. A sleek, red dildo. And Yuri should throw it away. He should fucking burn it.

That night, it feels so fucking good.

**~**

When another package appears on Yuri’s doorstep, he grabs it in a hurry and sprints to his bedroom. He hates the burning curiosity that fuels his quick actions. Curse JJ for this. He shouldn’t be able to affect Yuri like this. Yuri sets the box on his bed and sits next to it, glaring down at it for a hesitant second before ripping it open. He finds —

_ That fucking asshole,  _ Yuri thinks to himself in a rage.

The box contains what looks to be girl’s underwear and stockings. There’s a note too.

_ Just one picture, please? _

Was this his plan the whole time? Trying to get Yuri to play along with one of his stupid fetishes? Well if he thinks —

Yuri glares down at the skimpy pieces of clothing. The underwear is a pair of lacy, red boyshorts and the sheer stockings are white. Yuri’s never had the chance to put on such feminine things. He wasn’t the most masculine person, but. Yuri buried his head in one of pillows and screamed. He wasn’t considering this. He wasn’t going to put them on. He wasn’t —

He stood up and began stripping. His face is already burning red when he steps out of his own underwear. He carefully studies the JJ’s gifts before slipping them on. After frustratingly tugging and pulling at the fabric, he huffs and walks over to his mirror to inspect his appearance.

There is a strange allure to seeing Yuri’s toned legs tightly clinged to by the white stockings. Yuri traces were the stocking ends and his thigh is bare. The lacy boyshorts brightly stick out against Yuri’s pale skin. Yuri can see his dick through the lace, trapped in clothing clearly not meant to accommodate it. He spins around and turns his head to see what his ass looks like.

Yuri arches his back in wonder as he stares at his own ass in the mirror. The lace looked so surprising good against ass, it’s bright color alluring his eyes to it and the way that Yuri could only see parts of it causing them it stick there. He understands why JJ wanted to see something so pleasing to the eye. And dick.

However, there’s no way he’s taking a picture of him like this. It’s almost cruel, keeping this magnificent picture Yuri’s athletic body makes with the seductive clothing clinging to his fair skin from the world, and JJ.

Yuri smirks to himself, pleased that he’s able to hide this pleasure from JJ.

His phone begins to vibrate from where it sits on the bed. Yuri scoops it up and answers the phone call. Yakov’s voice begins to shout at him throw the phone, demanding that he gets to the rink in five minutes or he can’t participate in this weekend’s small competition, taking place right here in Moscow. Yuri completely lost track of time and tries to explain himself, but the words keep catching in his throat due to his appearance. He hangs up on Yakov and hurriedly gathers his thing. He only bothers to strip off the stockings before dressing into his athletic wear. The lacy underwear feels odd as he sprints around, grabbing his water bottle and skates. He ignores it as much as he could and rushes out the door.

**~**

He manages to get to the rink at a decent enough time that Yakov doesn’t completely go off on him, but Yuri can still tell his coach is infuriated. Yuri makes up for it but jumping into action immediately. He stretches until he feels loose and begins to fine tune his jumps. Mila and Georgi give him curious expressions, as he’s being quiet. He isn’t snapping or yelling irritably like he usually does. His mind is too occupied by the insistent reminder of JJ and his antics currently surrounding his fucking ass.

And then, suddenly, it all makes sense.

A group of foreign skaters enter the rink, most likely in Moscow for the weekend competition, and among them is, of fucking course, JJ. Yuri slows to a stop on the ice, glaring at JJ, as he laughs along with a brunette girl with her phone out. JJ finally sees Yuri’s staring and throws him a wave. Yuri flicks him off and returns to his skating.

He now understood why JJ had given the suggestive gifts when he had. He was in Moscow for a few days and wanted to get into Yuri’s pants while he was. Or maybe throw him off his game so JJ could take gold. Yuri had been consistently beating JJ in every competition they faced off in since Yuri took gold in Barcelona a few years ago.

Yuri attempts to focus on skating, pushing the thoughts of JJ and his tricks out of his mind, but then JJ will loudly exclaim something at one of his skater friends or yell something encouragingly at Yuri when he lands an impressive jump. It gets Yuri red in the face and his jaw clenched.

The day goes on, and soon Yuri’s the only one left in the rink. He unlaces his skates and begins to stretch out the day’s work. He blasts music from his phone’s speaker, trying to relax after the tough physical and mental day he had. His eyes are kept closed until someone taps on his shoulder. Yuri turns around and —

“Can you turn that down?” JJ loudly asks, having to talk over the music, and pointing to Yuri’s phone. Yuri grumbles an insult but does turn down his music slightly. JJ still has to shout to talk to him. “Did you get the —”

Yuri spins around to clap a hand over JJ’s big, loud mouth. He turns off his music and whispers, “Would you keep it down? The last thing I need is anyone knowing about your stupid packages. And no, I haven’t gotten anything recently.”

One of JJ’s eyebrows raise and his mouth forms an easy smile under Yuri’s fingertips. He reaches up to gently detach Yuri’s hand from his lips. “Oh, really? I hope it arrives soon. You better check for mail when you get home.”

Yuri scoffs and walks away. He returns to his stretching without another word. JJ joins him, copying his poses. The massive ice rink suddenly feels too cramped and too hot.

“What about the other ones? After the hat. I haven’t seen you since I sent those,” JJ says, his voice deep and suggestive.

“I’ve just been throwing them out without opening them,” Yuri lies, keeping his face perfectly neutral.

“Aw, damn. Thought that they’d really help you open up to me.” The innuendo is so shamefully obvious that when Yuri turns towards JJ, the Canadian winks at him.

Yuri bends down to touch his toes so he doesn’t have to stare at JJ’s idiot face anymore, but it’s a fatal mistake. He hears JJ gasp and it causes him to straighten suddenly. His mouth opens to ask a question — and that’s when he sees the look JJ’s giving him. His lips are forming a sly smirk and his blue eyes are glinting in amusement and arousal. Yuri’s mouth goes dry.

JJ takes a step forward, a chuckle falling from his lips. His dark eyes sweep Yuri’s body. “So, you did get my latest gift,” he comments. One of his hands reaches for Yuri, making him stumble backwards.

Yuri reaches back to feel — fuck, his pants managed to slip down for enough for JJ to sneak a peek at his precious little present. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuri growls out.

“C’mon, kitten,” JJ purrs. “You can stop lying to me now.” Yuri wants to make a run for it, put JJ rests a palm on Yuri’s cheek. “Did you take a picture for me?”

“No,” Yuri spits.

“Can I see —?” JJ’s other hand snakes down to his hip and Yuri slaps it away.

“I’m only wearing the — ugh, no! No, you can’t! Fuck off!” Yuri hisses at the taller man, pushing him away. JJ bites his lip, as if holding back laughter, while he stares down at Yuri.

“Fine, fine,” JJ complies. “I understand if you want to be in the full get up before showing me.”

Yuri wants to cuss at him more, he’s shaking with rage and — fuck, he’s hard. He’s hard at the thought of prancing around in JJ’s outfit for him. It’s disgusting, but… they’ve been building to this. The whole time, this is what JJ had been moving toward, and Yuri had let him tug him along. Sometimes unknowingly, but Yuri wasn’t completely ignorant. Once the bottle arrived, he knew exactly what was going on.

“I’m not fucking you here,” Yuri states, and JJ looks surprised, as if that was the last thing he expected to spill out of Yuri.

However, he regains his swagger quickly, replying, “Oh? Where did you have in mind?”

“You know my address,” is all the explanation Yuri gives before harshly shoving past him and heading for the locker room.

“I’ll be there in two hours!” JJ calls to him.

A one night stand with a rival was harmless, right?

**~**

Yuri watches every second tick by as he waits for JJ to arrive. He’s back to only wearing the panties and stockings the man had supplied him with. It was for convenience, he told himself while he redressed into the outfit. Tasha was eyeing him suspiciously from her spot on the sofa and Yuri didn’t blame her. Even his cat knew the ridiculousness of the situation.

A knock on the door snaps Yuri out of his trance and he runs to his bedroom, shouting, “It’s unlocked!” He hears the door open and close, and then JJ’s voice call his name.

“In here!” Yuri yells from his bedroom, studying his appearance in the mirror one last time before jumping into bed and covering himself with a blanket. He listens as feet stomp down the hallway. JJ and his grin appear in the doorway, he leans against it.

“What’re you hiding under there?” he questions, nodding toward the blanket.

“Why don’t you find out?” Yuri challenges, his expression blank. JJ walks towards him, frustratingly slowly, and peels back the blanket to reveal Yuri’s nearly naked body. JJ hums appreciatively, his eyes traveling down his bare chest with his pink nipples, down to the panties, and then his captivating legs covered by the stockings. He crawls onto the bed and on top of Yuri until his face is inches above Yuri’s.  

“Will you bite me with I kiss you?” JJ inquires. Yuri scoffs and pulls JJ’s face down so their mouths clash. JJ’s experience immediately shines through with his kissing. Yuri’s movements are sloppy, while JJ seems to know what to do at every moment. JJ’s hands sweep down Yuri’s torso, causing Yuri to shiver, and rest at his hips. “You look so fucking good, princess.”

“Don’t call me that,” Yuri snaps. JJ laughs into Yuri’s open mouth before moving down to nip at Yuri’s neck. It causes Yuri to arch up in surprise and JJ’s hands swiftly underneath him, tracing lines down his back. “Stop messing around and just fuck me.”

JJ lifts his head to meet Yuri’s eyes again. “I’m not going to fuck you, baby. I’m gonna finger and lick you open until you come. Tonight isn’t about me, it’s all about you.”

“What?” Yuri questions incredulously, but JJ is already moving down his body.

“My little lady got all dressed up for me, she deserves a fun night,” JJ explains with a familiar evil glint in his eyes.

“Fucking shut up.”

JJ hums and dips his head down to drag his teeth the small strip of naked skin on Yuri’s thighs. His hands grip Yuri’s ass, causing a small huff from Yuri. JJ bites on of the stockings and begins to tug it off of Yuri’s leg, keeping his eyes looked on Yuri’s face. Yuri impatiently whines and JJ seems so pleased with himself because of it that Yuri instantly regrets it. The first stocking finally comes off and JJ a hand up his bare leg, it twitches uncontrollably at the touch. The second one is quickly peeled off and the two of them share a pleased sigh.

“You gonna take anything off?” Yuri asks at the fully dressed man admiring his thighs.

“I told you, this is about you,” JJ repeats.

“Well  _ I _ want you to take your shirt off,” Yuri requests, trying to reach down and snag JJ’s shirt.

“Fine, babe,” JJ replies and pulls his shirt off to reveal more of his glowing tanned skin and impressive muscles. It’s Yuri’s turn to feel pleased with himself. He makes a motion for JJ to come closer, which JJ obliges, and gently touches the hard abs of the figure skater. “Yuri… Turn around.”

Yuri raises an eyebrow, but does as JJ’s asks, turning to face his pillows. He can’t see JJ anymore, so has to focus on the fingers trailing down his prominent spine. JJ’s breathing is somewhat heavy, and he occasionally lets out a short groan of encouragement as he traces Yuri’s body.

“You’re ass looks amazing in these, kitten,” JJ says and Yuri can feel his breath on his lower back. “It’s a shame —” JJ cuts himself off with a loud rip of the lace. Yuri yelps, nearly jumping away. JJ holds him steady with a chuckle as the ruined underwear falls onto the bed. “I’ll buy you more, promise.”

Yuri feels the urge to swear at him more, but JJ starts to rub and knead his ass, resting his lips at the end of his. Yuri’s muscles are tight in anticipation and JJ seems determined to relax him.

“Lube?” JJ questions and Yuri whips his arm over to reach for the bottle of lube sitting on his night stand, tossing it back for JJ to catch. “Ha, you  _ have  _ been using it!”

“Shut up you arrogant — ah!” Yuri cuts himself off with a whine as a slicked up finger presses into his skin, not anything enter, but enough for Yuri to fiercely wish it was.

“Mmm, calm down,” JJ whispers. “Otherwise this is gonna go nowhere real fast.” Yuri tries to push backwards against JJ. The finger disappears, leaving Yuri with nothing but a frustrated groan. “Next time, I promise I’ll fuck you. First with that lovely dildo I got you, then with my own cock. Did you use the dildo yet?”

Yuri nods, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

“Fuck, yeah. I bet you looked stunningly, your sexy little ass riding it,” JJ praises, the finger returning to Yuri, beginning to actually press in. Yuri moans.

JJ doesn’t rush himself. He slowly begins to the work the single finger in and out of Yuri, more filthy compliments and nicknames spilling from his tongue. Yuri only whimpers back, willing himself not the snap at the man and ruin the moment. Eventually, JJ adds a second finger.

“JJ…” Yuri groans out and JJ freezes at his own name. Yuri looks back to see JJ’s pupils blown wide and his mouth open. There’s an obvious bulge in his sweatpants now. He hums appreciatively after regaining his composure and resumes working the two fingers inside Yuri. JJ keeps his eyes locked with Yuri’s, but Yuri’s hair keeps falling into his face, so he struggles to keep it out of his own eyes on him. JJ notices and decides to reach forward and gather his hair in one clump and tug backwards. Yuri’s forced to face opposite of JJ again, but the feeling of JJ pulling his hair sends another shiver down his back.

It’s when the third finger is added that Yuri begins to break. He feels nicely stretched and content, yet JJ breaks his peace by slamming into that special spot, causing Yuri’s whole body to shake and him to shout JJ’s name. JJ doesn’t stop, he keeps hitting the spot over and over and it’s almost too much. Embarrassing sounds keep escaping Yuri’s mouth and he grips his own bed sheets in an attempt at maintaining his own sanity. He warns JJ that he’s close, and the fingers are gone.

Yuri turns around to cuss at JJ, instead, he silently watches JJ bend down and begin to lick him. “Ah — y-you fucking pervert!” Yuri exclaims. JJ, unable to talk, hums, sending Yuri into another fit of pleasure. JJ’s hand sneaks in between his knees to stroke his leaking cock. After that, with JJ’s spit mixing with the lube and his hand moving at an unforgiving pace, he’s done for.

He comes with a choked off groan of JJ’s name and pleasure thrumming through every vein. The adrenaline is other-worldly, even better than ice skating that he loves so dearly.

JJ has the cockiest smirk when Yuri rolls over.

“I want you to know that this isn’t a thing,” Yuri demands, his usually self forming again.

“Sure thing, babe,” JJ laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowow. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! My YOI sideblog is [ yuribisetsky! ](https://yuribisetsky.tumblr.com/) I'm open to prompts! (I really love JJ/Yuri and there isn't enough out right now is please indulge me with ideas.)


End file.
